1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hasp, and more particularly to a hasp fastener construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hasps are generally comprised of two sections which can be referred to as a hasp fastener unit and a hinged hasp member. These two sections are fixed to surfaces which are to be joined to one another, for example, the hinged hasp member is attached to a door and the hasp fastener unit is attached to a door jamb. Typical hasp fastener units include a keeper plate and an eye member. The keeper plate is fastened to the surface and the eye member has an opening for receiving a padlock or other suitable fastening device. The hinged hasp member has an opening dimensioned to receive the eye member such that the hinged hasp member can be positioned over the hasp fastener unit. A padlock or other suitable fastening device is then connected to an opening in the eye member to prevent removal of the hinged hasp member from the hasp fastener unit, and to thereby secure the surfaces together.
Alternative hasps have been designed. Bittorf, U.S. Pat. No. 2,067,255, discloses a hasp fastener unit with an eye member connected to the keeper plate by a swivel construction. The eye member can swivel between a first position, in which an opening in the hinged hasp member can pass freely over the eye member, and a second position, in which the eye member prevents an un-coupling of the hinged hasp member from the hasp fastener unit.
Frantz, U.S. Pat. No. 1,623,050, discloses a hasp construction in which the hasp fastener unit has an eye member which slides back and forth in an opening in the keeper plate. Un-coupling of the hinged hasp member from the hasp fastener unit is prevented by sliding a shoulder formed in the eye member over a portion of the hinged hasp member.
Hasenflue, U.S. Pat. No. 1,690,408, discloses a hasp fastener unit that is formed by closing flanges in a keeper plate over a base portion of the eye member.
Roper, U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,974, discloses a hasp fastener unit with an eye member which is pivotally mounted to protect the hasp from a twisting, shearing attack.
The hinged hasp member does not always align correctly with the eye member of the hasp fastener unit. The prior art does not address alignment problems of the eye member with the hinged hasp member. It would be desirable to provide a hasp that is inexpensive and easy to manufacture, yet will substantially alleviate the problem of a misfit of the eye member with the hinged hasp member.